1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment element for securing an axially displaceable depth stop to a hand-held power tool such as, e.g., a hammer drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, pin-shaped depth stops are displaceably arranged in pin guides the axes of which extend parallel to working tool axes and which are provided in the housings of hand-held tools or in additional handles connected with respective hand-held power tools. The depth stops are manually secured in respective pin guides.
German Publication DE-31 26 245 discloses securing of a depth stop of a hand-held power tool with a jaw grip provided with a wing bolt.
German Publication DE-29 18 586 discloses securing of a depth stop of a hand-held tool with an eccentric lever. According to German Publication 100 06 042, the depth stop is secured in a pin guide of a housing projection with a spring slide.
According to German Publication DE 35 09 199, the depth stop is secured in a projection frictionally and formlockingly securable to the power tool. The radial housing or handle projection, in which a pin guide is provided, projects radially outwardly over the chuck. The depth stop extends through the pin guide parallel to the working tool axis. If the use of the depth stop is not necessary, it is removed from the pin guide. However, the housing or the handle projection which forms a part of a power tool, requires additional space for operating the power tool. Even more space is necessary if the associated securing means also remains.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide attachment means or element for securing a depth stop on a power tool without an obstructing, constantly remaining housing projection or auxiliary handle projection.